


green is my favorite color

by gypsy_demos



Series: Broken Wings [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Depression, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Frottage, Graphic Description, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, M/M, Physical Abuse, Riding, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsy_demos/pseuds/gypsy_demos
Summary: Hinata never thought he would fall in love during camp...and he definitely never thought he would fall in love with some one like Ushijima Wakatoshi...Despite Hinata's hyperactivity, he loved the stillness and stability Ushijima provided...and though he would never admit it, he craved the near inexhaustible energy that he thought would only have belonged to his best friend Tendou...As the two grow closer during training camp...Ushijima learns a dark secret Hinata has been desperately been trying to hide from his team





	1. I can't take my eyes off of him

**Author's Note:**

> Their are graphic scenes of child abuse
> 
> If you are a survivor of childhood abuse, please proceed with caution
> 
> Sexual abuse is strictly implied (I can't bring myself to write those kinds of scenes)
> 
> There is a happy ending, I swear!!!

_**3:30 AM** _

Hinata couldn't sleep...he laid awake starring at the ceiling...he couldn't afford to fall asleep...not tonight...tonight was too important...

He kept his ears trained on the sounds of the house...for those tell tale creaking floor boards...

Natsu shifted next to him, curling into his side and gripping his arm and hand so tightly he felt pins and needles from lack of blood flow...

But he was comforted by her tight grip...because after tonight, he wasn't sure when he would see her again _..._

 

<><><><><><><><><><><>

 

Inspite of the ribbing about needing car sickness bags and Tanaka forbidding Hinata from sitting next to him, the ride to the training facilities that Shiratoizawa had invited, such as Karasuno, Nekoma, Fukurodani, and many other teams that were some do the best in the area, was peaceful and uneventful.

Admittedly, Hinata could be slow at times, but he knew why the prestigious and elite academy was extending the invitation...the Demon coach would never again allow a team like Karasuno to take their place at nationals. The bus silently moved through the training camp, passing beautiful trees and vibrantly green hills.

The leaves, flowers, and birds were coming back to welcome Spring...it was one of Hinata's favorite times of the year. He took it all in, letting the new life fill him. The bus rounded the last bend and finally saw the training camp.

Although to be honest, since the Shiratorizawa Academy frequently came here, it looked more like a place an Olympic team would train. Despite moving a bit slower than usual, being groggy from the few hours of sleep he was finally able to have and being on edge...

Hinata was brimming with excitement, because volleyball was his safe harbor...his team was the family he could be himself with...and talented opponents to sharpen his skills.

After parking, he team filed out after Coach Ukai and Sensei Takeda reminded everyone to head to their rooms to store their bags in their rooms and head to the gym to warm-up for practice. Hinata was beyond ready to let the feel of the ball and the sound of squeaking shoes on hard wood floors take his worries away, even for just a moment.

Pushing the stiffness and deep aches in his back and thighs, Hinata and Kageyama bolted for the doors, racing to their rooms, with Daichi yelling at them for running...'yes! I'm home!' he thought. Hinata felt warm and content!

 

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

 **3 days later**  

Hinata could barely move, his muscles ached and his arms ad legs felt heavy as he stood in the showers, letting the hot water run over his back. The last few days have been hard, pushing his body to it's limits.

Ushijima seemed hell bent on finding his breaking point. Hinata scoffed at the wall, the one time he could thank his father for his childhood, otherwise, he would not have the fortitude and sheer will to get him through anything anyone would throw at him.

Ushijima's intense green eyes flashed into his mind, and he shivered. He knew, even when they had met on the streets before the Spring tournament, that Ushijima would come to mean more to him than a rival on the court...

 

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><

 

 **3 days ago**  

Ushijima heard him before he saw Hinata rush into the gym, racing neck and neck with Kageyama, screaming as they went. Their dark haired captain, 'Sawamura Daichi I think', managed to grab them before they ran over one of the players, growling about using their idiotic heads and watching where they're going.

Their gray haired vice-captain was right behind him, shaking his head and lightly scolded the two about running off without the team. Ushijima couldn't take his eyes off of the Orange haired bullet who was running everywhere, taking in everything surrounding him.

Ushijima heard Tendou before he saw him walk up next to him. Much like Hinata, Tendou's personality filled the space around him and enveloped anyone who drew near. 

"Well well, the little monster is here...I wonder if the regular guy is here too?" The blonde in question 'Tsukishima Kei', snapped his head over glaring at Tendou, causing him to throw up a peace sign with a wink.

Semi walked up next to Tendou and shook his head. "Just ask him out already Tendou...watching you try to flirt is disturbing. Same with you Wakatoshi. You won't get a better opportunity than now."

Ushijima watched his orange haired bullet as he spotted the Nekoma and Fukurodani teams. The gray haired captain and his ball of energy seemed to have a conversation no one else could really understand.

"If he says no Semi?" 

Semi touched his shoulder, shoving Tendou out of the way and out of his shocked stupor. His face was nearly the same color has his hair, catching the blondes attention, as he quickly turned and ducked behind Ushijima.

The former setter, now pinch server, looked at Ushijima steadily and smirked. "He won't say no..."

 

 

<><><><><><><><><><><>

 

 

Hinata exited the showers, and after drying himself off, draped his towel around his hair as he got dressed. Ushijima had been intense as usual the last three days, watching his every move, but there seemed to be something different about it this time. It made Hinata shiver just thinking about it.

As much Hinata crushed on the left handed Ace, he knew it was one sided. But that certainly didn't keep him from fantasizing.  _Fucking disgusting fag! Who would want a pervert like you?! What kind of man wants to be fucked by other men?! Makes me sick, you God damn sodomite!_

Hinata flinched as his father's drunken voice filled his head. He was pulling his shirt down, and paused over his ribs, staring at the fading bruises. It felt like ice cold water filled his chest. He pulled his shirt the rest of the way down, and wrapped his arms around his chest, trembling.

Hinata knew deep down there was nothing wrong with being gay. He refused to believe the bullshit his father tried to poison his head with. But it still kept him from approaching Ushijima, or telling his team mates. He wouldn't survive the rejection. He suspected Daichi and Suga and Nishinoya and Tanaka were couples, but suspecting and knowing were two separate things.

With the towel still draped over his head, he didn't see Ushijima walk into the bathroom. Ushijima drank in the sight of him. While a bathroom wasn't the best place to confess, this was the only time Hinata had been alone. He did not want to confess in front of everyone, if Hinata turned him down.

Taking a deep breath, Ushijima walked up to Hinata and froze. He frowned as he watched tremors wrack the small body, and his little fists clutching his shirt so hard his knuckles were turning white.

"Hinata?"

Hinata jumped out of his skin and sprang in the air like a jack-in-the box being released at the end of the song. The towel fell from his head, and because it and the tiled floor were wet, his foot slipped and went down. Ushijima reacted without thinking, and grabbed Hinata around the waist before he landed.

Too bad he didn't avoid the water on the floor, and with Hinata's added weight, his foot slipped out from under him too and they both went down. Hinata blushed hard, not comprehending how he ended up straddling Ushijima. He went to get off, when the Ace's smile froze him. 'God he's beautiful when he smiles!'Then the ace chuckled and Hinata started to get hard. He could feel the vibration from where he was straddling his stomach, having been exposed from the fall, and it immediately sent his mind into the gutter.

"This worked out better than I had planned." Hinata titled his head in confusion, Ushijima's comment dragging his imagination from the porn video that was flashing in his mind, starring Ushijima and himself.

"What?" Hinata's squeak made Ushijima internally cringe, until he saw the blush staining Hinata's face and the unmistakable beginnings of a boner he could feel on his stomach, the thin material from his bottoms concealing nothing.

Ushijima felt his chest blushing, the heat creeping up into his neck. He wouldn't back down now. He wasn't good with words, so he decided to do what he did best, and spoke through his actions. He reached up, cupping the back of Hinata's head. The smaller boy froze as he sat up and brought their mouths together.

He didn't want to overwhelm Hinata, and kept it chaste, but he kissed the smaller boy with as much feeling as he could, hoping Hinata would understand. If it was possible, he froze even more, becoming a statue. Ushijima's stomach dropped, until Hinata toppled him over and attacked his mouth.

Tendou's words floated into his head "'Miracle boy!...Wakatoshi!!' _"_ He was gonna make Tendou work out twice as hard tomorrow for intruding on this moment...

 

<><><><><><><><><><><>

 

Tendou was practically drooling over Tsuki from his spot on the couch as he did a sarcastic drive by on Kageyama, as the young setter fumbled his way through confessing to their little blonde manager. He suddenly jolted as he felt ominous enegery...'that can't be good'...and of course Tsuki missed nothing. He whipped his head over to spear Tendou with his intense eyes. Tendou started, jumped up, and took off before he could say anything. What he didn't see was Tsuki smirking as his ears turned a light pink

'You an run, but you can't hide from me Tendou...'

 

<><><><><><><><><><>

 

 Hinata didn't know how long they had been making out on the floor for, but knew he didn't want to stop. He was grinding down into Ushijima's lap, both hard now, and it felt amazing! The ice water in chest from before evaporated from the heat in his stomach. Hinata ran his fingers through Ushijima's hair, accidentally pulling it, causing Ushijima to growl softly and buck up into him.

Feeling his hard cock and the power in Ushijima's thighs...Hinata whimpered into his mouth, and Ushijima tightened his grip, before sliding his right arm around the smaller boys hips, bringing him closer to his cock, helping him grind against the other. 

Hinata was quickly becoming a moaning mess, getting lost in the feel and taste of Ushijima. He jolted though when he felt the taller boy sliding his left hand under his shirt. As much as he wanted this, he didn't want Ushijima to see the bruises. Some he could explain away with volleyball, since he fell a lot, but there were a lot that looked like buckles, shoe imprints, and knuckles that he couldn't explain away.

So he stopped Ushijima's hand and prayed it wouldn't offend him. Ushijima pulled back a bit, his eyes closed. Hinata was nervous until a small smile appeared on the others lips.

"Forgive me Hinata...you deserve more than a cold bathroom floor." Ushijima seemed to collect himself, and looked back at Hinata. 'Green eyes...god green is my favorite color'...and smiled tenderly at Ushijima.

"Don't worry. Besides, I attacked you." Ushijima smiled fully now, his hand resting on Hinata's ass, keeping a firm hold on him. Hinata basked in his touch and warmth, leaning in and resting his forehead against Ushijima's. After a minute, he lifted himself off of the Ace, and helped him stand.

"Can I walk you to your room?" Hinata smiled but asked "Don't you need to shower?" Ushijima looked away and Hinata saw red creeping up his neck. "I already did. I came over here to ask you out...didn't want an audience...in case you said no." 

Hinata's smile grew bigger and, and reached out for Ushijima's hand, his smaller one being engulfed by the the Ace's bear paw of a hand. "Why would I say no?" Ushijima squeezed his hand softly. Hinata grabbed his towel and his bag, and walked with Ushijima towards his team's room.

Although Hinata wanted to pull his hand away the closer they got, he didn't want to hurt Ushijima. As they turned the corner, Hinata squeaked, his jaw dropping and face blushing as Daichi and Suga where practically dry humping each other in the hall way! 

Suga turned beet red, and smacked Daichi on the shoulder, burring his face in the same place. Daichi glared at them, growling "Can we help you?!" Ushijima remained stoic, while Hinata all but climbed the walls. He rushed Ushijima along as they passed by.

Hinata moved faster when he heard Daichi ask "Wait...why are you with that Guacatoshi?! Why are you holding hands?!!" Followed by Suga "Daichi....later....besides...aren't you forgetting something... _Fuck!_ " 

Hinata's face couldn't possibly get any redder, right? Wrong. "Guacatoshi......?"


	2. rough hands can pick me up and heal me too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is struggling to separate Ushijima from his father
> 
> Tendou and Hinata become friends after a confrontation over Natsu, and it threatens to out Hinata's secret
> 
> Tendou and Tsuki finally get closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor, poor Hinata! 
> 
> My poor Tendou!!!
> 
> My beautiful red heads...be strong my lovelies!

Hinata paused in his tracks as he cringed, and chanced a look up at Ushijima. His hand was gentle and Hinata could feel his thumb stroking against his knuckles, but his brow was furrowed slightly. He didn't know what to do, his father had done the same countless times, before hitting him so hard it fractured his eye socket and countless other bones. It was better to just get it over with. He took a deep breath, braced himself, and told the truth while focusing on Ushijima's chin, not having the courage to look him in the eye. "Ni-Nishinoya, he huh, came u-up wi-with it. After um, after the spring qualifiers..."Hinata's voice gradually lowered as he explained, ending in a near whisper. Hinata waited anxiously, every heartbeat stretching his nerves tightly, and he's just wishing Ushijima would just get it over with.

Hinata hadn't realized he had closed his eyes until he felt a hand at his face. He jerked back, snapping his eyes open. His heart was beating a mile a minute, and he was about to drop into a ball on the floor when the look in Ushijima's eyes stopped him. They were concerned but a clear, pretty green. "My name is Wakatoshi." Hinata blinked rapidly at Ushijima, as his brain struggled to process what didn't just happen.'He's not gonna hit me?' He seemed to be waiting for a response. Hinata licked his dry lips and had to clear his parched throat before he could say anything. "I know." His voice high and cracked and tries to clear his throat and say it again. 

"Then why did he call me Guacatoshi? Does he not know my name?" Hinata stared at Ushijima, and realized he was being serious. 'He's not gonna hit me?' Hinata slumped with relief and a smile ghosted his lips. "He does. It's a nickname, because your eyes are green." Ushijima quirked his eyebrow and frowned. His hand cupped Hinata's cheek and ran his thumb over his bottom lip gently, like Hinata could bruise from anything harder. "My name is Wakatoshi." Hinata chuckled. "Ok." He whispered while reaching up to grasp Ushijima's collar and pull him down for a chaste but lingering kiss. Hinata pulled back and took his hand again. They walked in companionable silence.

Once they reached the room Hinata's team was staying in, Ushijima brushed his knuckles over Hinata's face gently, and he couldn't help but lean into the soft caress. "Will you have breakfast with me tomorrow?" Hinata blushed and nodded before bidding him a good night and bolted into his room to escape his embarrassment. Could he blush any harder like a school girl?! But he couldn't wipe the goofy grin off his face as he stored his bag and stretched out on his mat. The room was filled with chatter as Asahi, Yamaguchi, Tanaka, Nishinoya and the rest of the Karasuno team chattered about todays practice.

A chilly faced Kageyama stormed into the room ahead of a smirking Tsukishima. "Maybe your first date with Yacchi can be a study date, how else are you gonna keep from failing modern Japanese? Nah, if you did that, she'd realize how vacuous you are..." at the blank look on Kageyama's face caused Tsuki to sigh "my point exactly." Hinata was distracted from them when a very disheveled Suga walked in and an equally disheveled Daichi followed after. Hinata's face lit up again, and he was surprised his nose wasn't bleeding yet. Daichi headed over to break up Kageyama and Tsuki after the setter had looked up vacuous on his phone. Suga made his way over to Hinata and sat next him on his mat with a warm and sheepish smile.

"Hey Hinata, um, about what happened in the hall way..." Hinata tensed up and dropped his gaze "I'm sorry if Daichi and I embarrassed you." Hinata snapped his head back so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash. "Huh?" Suga smiled sheepishly again and shrugged. "It's hard for us to find time for each other between school and volleyball practice. With this being our last year before college, well you know, we're not willing to waste any time before that happens. Especially after what happened with Wakutani." Suga's initial warm smile turned serious as he watched Daichi. His bruise was just about gone, but Hinata doubted Suga would ever stop seeing it, or how it was caused.

Suga seemed to shake himself out of his dark mood and smiled back at Hinata. "Soooo, you and Ushijima, huh? When did that happen?" Hinata stiffened at the question. "Um..." He shifted uncomfortably and checked to see if anyone was listening. "I mean it sucks because I owe Nishinoya meat buns now, but you guys make a cute couple and...hey, Hinata, you ok?" Hinata couldn't stop staring at Suga. "You guys made a bet?" Suga looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, yeah. We saw the way you looked at Ushijima, and the way he's been watching you the last few days, we figured it was only a matter of time before you two got together."

Hinata's stomach dropped and looked at the mat again. He wasn't sure how to feel just yet. He didn't like people talking about him behind his back, but Suga wasn't treating him any differently. "Yo-you're ok w-with it?" He asked quietly. Hinata yelped as a pair of knuckles worked on his skull as Nishinoya and Tanaka both appeared behind him. Nishinoya leaned down and looked him straight in the eye. "You know Tanaka gives it to me every chance he gets right?" Tanaka laughed as Daichi walked up and over heard Nishinoya's comment. "Not in the locker room, right?!" Noya just smiled and walked away. "We sit on those benches Noya!! Have some respect!" Tanaka laughed again and followed his boyfriend. Daichi shook his head and ran his fingers through Suga's hair before heading over to his own mat, which was right next to Suga's. "Hey Hinata, I don't mean to pry, and you don't have to tell me...but everyone here knows about us and they're ok with it. They'll be ok with you and Ushijima, too." Suga squeezed his shoulder and went to lay down with Daichi.

Hinata was exhausted and his head was just too full, but he was happy. "Lights out boys." Coach Ukai leaned in and made sure everyone was on their mats and shut off the lights. Hinata stretched out and closed his eyes. When he drifted off to sleep, he dreamt of green eyes and soft touches. Until the nightmare came.......

 

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

 

_He could hear movement downstairs, cupboards opening and closing, the clanking of bottles, 'please let him pass out tonight, please let him pass out tonight!'_

_He chanted that mantra every night. Sometimes it worked, and he would hurry Natsu out the door as quietly as he could, so they wouldn't wake their father. As bad as he was drunk, he was worse with a hang over, going for anything that moved. He would never forget the morning Natsu had toddled over to say good morning when their bastard of a father cracked her across the cheek and sent her to floor. Hinata hadn't moved fast enough to pick her up and get out before the bastard went for her when she started crying. Hinata had managed to cover her with his body and taken the brunt of it. The asshole broke three of his ribs while kicking him, his work boot had steel in the toes since he worked construction. His shoulder was dislocated when he couldn't pry Hinata off of Natsu, and had wrenched his neck after finally deciding to just strangle Hinata. The last thing he remembered was rough callused hands around his throat and Natsu's screams joined with his mother's to stop..."Stop! You're killing him!"._

_Tonight was different though. Hinata didn't know what, but something was different. Creeaak, creak...he was on the stairs. Hinata braced himself, listening as the bastard stumbled up the stairs. He was mumbling to himself. "That bitch wants to leave...SHE can leave...but I'll be damned if she..."his words were muffled as he knocked something over. Tears welled up in his eyes, 'she' had to be mom, 'she left?' 'Why didn't she take Natsu and me with her? When did she leave?' The handle on his door rattled a bit and Hinata moved to the corner furthest from the door, but it stopped. Unsteady feet moved away, across the hall, and all the blood drained from his face as one word filled his mind...'Natsu!'_

_The next sound he heard was Natsu scream and he was out of his room and in hers in a heart beat, and he snapped. "You FUCKING PIG! GET OFF!" He grabbed the closest thing to him, a child's wooden chair, and swung with every once of hate and disgust inside of him. The sickening crack toppled the fucker over. Hinata grabbed Natsu and made a run for it! He was down the stairs and headed straight for the door when that callused hand grabbed him by the hair, wrenching him backwards. Hinata let go of Natsu and screamed "RUN!" When the bastard turned to go after her, Hinata wrapped his arms around his legs and tripped him, but Hinata trapped himself under his legs. He was hauled up by his hair to stare into bloodshot eyes. "Where did she go?" The whiskey soaked breath made Hinata gag, but he stayed quiet._

_"Where is she?! Or do you wanna take her place you fucking queer?" Hinata saw the digital clock after he was pushed onto the floor..._

_**2:35AM** _

_Hinata felt something die in him as he stayed quiet, staring into demonic eyes. Those callused hands tore at his clothes and Hinata had a new mantra form that night, 'better me than Natsu' and his world exploded with pain......_

 

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

 

Hinata jerked awake, soaked with sweat and shivering. He looked up at the clock on the wall,

**2:35AM**

'I'm gonna be sick...' Hinata got up, grabbed his phone and walked to the bathroom as quietly as he could. After throwing up what felt like his intestines, he rinsed his mouth and sat on the tiled floor. His breathing was shallow and he felt ghost pains traveling up his back. Tears were silently falling down his face, and he opened his phone to stare at his sweet, innocent sister's beautiful face. After that night Natsu stayed in his room, sleeping between him and the wall, where he could protect her. It's been almost a week since that last night with Natsu, and Hinata hated that he didn't know where she was, or how she was doing. One thing he knew for sure, was that she was safe. Hinata closed his eyes, clutching the phone close to his heart and cried silently until his muscles cramped from his position on the floor.

He picked himself up and went to change. He knew he wasn't going back to sleep tonight, so he changed quietly and went for a run. He ran until the he couldn't smell the whiskey anymore, until the feeling of choppy and humid breath on his neck went away, and until the feeling of disgust left his body. When he finally stopped, he felt empty. Hinata sat on a hill that stood high, and let him see for miles. How could he possibly face Ushijima, why would someone like Ushijima want something like him? It hurt so much, but Ushijima was better off not being involved with him. Hinata was so absorbed by his thoughts he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, and didn't hear the crunching gravel.

 

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

 

Tsuki was beyond frustrated! Every time he spotted Tendou the last four days, he would duck him and make a run for it before he could talk to him. That damn Semi as always there, always touching him. Watchihg him, Tsuki got to know him a little better. He was obviously fiercely loyal to Ushijima. He was also the kind of person who would give you anything of his if you needed it. Tsuki often found him without his jacket after giving it to one of the Shiratorizawa first years because they had forgotten theirs. Even though you could hear his stomach growling, he would offer his food to someone else who he thought hadn't eaten enough. Tsuki wanted to understand Tendou even more, to see the different sides he hadn't seen yet, and the ugly sides he was keeping tightly hidden.

Finally, on the forth morning, he watched as Tendou frowned as Ushijima seemed to be waiting for some one to come to his table. That person clearly wasn't coming after an hour had passed. He actually looked sad. 'Who knew he could make that kind of face?'

Semi sat down with Ushijima and spoke quietly with him. The Ace nodded and left with the ash blonde pinch server, and seemed to be headed for the gym. Tendou didn't follow, but instead grabbed his fanny pack, yes a fanny pack, and left in the opposite direction. This was his chance he realized as his heart pounded. Tsuki wasted no time in following him and waved Yamaguchi off before he could ask to join him. He was gonna talk to Tendou, even if it meant chasing after him on the god forsaken trail in the hot morning sun.

When he caught up with Tendou a half hour later, he ducked behind a tree so we wouldn't disturb what he sensed was a private moment. But Tsuki couldn't help but listen to what Tendou was saying, and knew, he just knew that this beautiful soul was meant to be his....

 

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

Tendou came to a stop when he spotted Hinata sitting by himself. The kid had stood Wakatoshi up. He really didn't like the carrot top and he certainly didn't deserve another chance after hurting his miracle boy. But if Ushijima had a thing for him, he supposed he was going to have to make an effort. After all, one did not find some one as excepting of odd balls, like Tendou knew he was, very often. If Hinata could make him happy, then he was gonna have to have a serious talk with him.

He walked up the hill towards the carrot top when said carrot jumped when his cell phone rang. He answered it after looking at the screen, and was stiffly sitting up straight. Tendou really was going to turn around and give him privacy, but Wakatoshi was his best friend. If Hinata was being deceitful, he owed it to his friend to find out before he got too serious about this boy. He walked up quietly behind Hinata, and froze over his next words...

"I don't care you bastard! I'm not telling you where Natsu is! She's where you can't hurt her.....her father?..what kind of father tries to ATTACK his NINE year old daughter?!.....ha! I'm going to hell?! There's a special place waiting just for you, so I guess I'll see you there.....you can do whatever you want to me you fucker, but you'll never get your filthy hands on Natsu ever again....." Tendou is so for beyond shocked, there isn't even a word for it. Hinata lets out a bitter laugh and closes his phone. The silence is so thick he could've cut it with a knife. Hinata slouched, and hugged his chest as he trembled. Tendou couldn't take it and went to hug Hinata when the carrot top stiffened and slowly lifted his head towards him.

The terrified look on his face was gut wrenching. Tendou knew all too well that feeling and lifted his hands to his shirt. Hinata stiffened and looked ready to bolt when Tendou lifted his shirt. His eyes widened when he saw the silvery white scars on Tendou's stomach. The smaller boy squinted his eyes in confusion and wary acknowledgement. "We all have a past carrot top....I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours...." at the stiff and barely there nod, Tendou dropped his shirt and sat on the hill top with the sad and skittish boy.

"My mom was a junkie. Not an addict, a junkie. Some people don't know the difference, but an addict can at least think straight enough to keep her kids safe. A junkie, well a junkie would sell their kids if it meant getting a score, no matter how small. After watching her become what she was, I refused to do any drugs other than pot, but that isn't always enough, you know?" He really wasn't expecting an answer, but the look in carrot tops eyes was answer enough and it broke his heart. He pulled out a joint he had rolled last night and lit it up, taking a deep hit. "Since I refused to do any other drugs, I started cutting. It helped some. Some of the guys were put off by the scabs and the blood, some weren't." He took another deep hit, and offered some to Hinata next. Hinata waited a heart beat, but eventually took it and took a small hit, coughing hard. Tendou laughed and slapped his back.

Once he quieted down he passed back with a grimace. Tendou took another hit and watched the smoke curl into the air before continuing his story. "That's when I started starving myself. I was so skinny I looked like a skeleton. That really turned guys off, and pissed my mom off. She tried to force feed me, but I just forced myself to throw it up afterwards. It wasn't until Ushijima found me nearly dead in an ally after I ran away that I got some help. He helped me track down my dad. Turned out he never knew about me. When he slept with my mom she had been an escort with a taste for coke. After she got pregnant and thrown out by her madam, she turned to prostitution and got hooked on heroin. Doctors said it was a medical miracle I came out as healthy as I did."

He took another hit, and after a head shake from Hinata, he put it out and stored the roach in his pack at his waist. "I've been living with my dad and his knew family for the past five years....the doctors want me to gain weight but...." Hinata nodded his head in understanding. "My mom tried to get in contact with me two years ago, she wanted money for drugs, because my little brother had been taken away. I had never wanted to hit someone so bad before as I did that day. I walked away form her and never looked back. She died last year. Can you believe I mourned her and that I cried? How fucked up is that?" Tendou looked over at the carrot top and stared into near dead eyes.

"Whatever your past is Hinata, I'm guessing you might be uncertain about your next move with Ushijima. He would never hurt you, he's never treated me differently. He's serious about you Hinata. Please, give him a chance to prove it."

Hinata's eyes filled with tears, "But I don't deserve him...." he said sadly. Tendou lifted his chin and stared into watery amber eyes. "Says who?" He watched a myriad of emotions flash in his eyes, but the dominant one was determination. "He's in the gym, practicing his spikes." The carrot top nodded again, and stood up before running down the path. 'Make him happy shorty.' He waited a few moments before standing up himself. He stretched out is arms and back, his thoughts on a certain, sharp tongued blonde. He was smiling when he turned, and came face to face with him. There was a dark look in his eyes, like he wanted to hurt someone. Tendou took a half step back when pale hands reached up and cupped his face gently. "Satori..." his soft voice was shaking, as if holding back tears. He dropped a hand that shook as he placed it over his scars. Tendou never broke eye contact, refusing to be ashamed of his past. "Satori..." His voice was even softer as he leaned in. Tendou nearly melted when Tsukishima's soft lips touched his....

 

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

 

 Hinata was out of breath by the time he got to the gym. He walked inside just in time to see Ushijima spike a ball so hard it looked like it hurt as it flew through the air after bouncing off the ground. The impact of his hand against the material of the ball sounded like a well placed slap that had Hinata flinching violently.

_"Why do you only have men's magazines stashed under your bed?!" SLAP! "Why are you hiding them?!" SLAP! "What the fuck is with the ear piercings?!" SLAP! "Are you a God damn girl?!" SLAP! "No son of mine is gonna end up a fucking queer! I'll fucking show you how to be a man you little fuckin fairy!" SLAP!_

"Hinata?" Ushijima's quiet deep voice and his callused hand brought him back, opening his eyes he hadn't realized he had closed. "Hinata what's wrong?" That quiet and concerned voice mirrored concerned green eyes. "Toshi, there's so much that's wrong, wrong with this world and the people in it...there's so much wrong with me and I may never be ok." Ushijima clearly didn't know what to make of Hinata's tear soaked ramblings.

"But what I know isn't wrong, is how I feel about you. I'm sorry I didn't come this morning for breakfast, i'm sorry I ran away. Will you give me another chance?" Hinata waited anxiously as Ushijima seemed to be thinking things over. He brought his hand up to Hinata's cheek, but the memory is still there and he flinched. Before Ushijima pulled away frowning, Hinata started to cry even harder. He lifts his hand to bring Ushijima's back to his cheek and nuzzles into his palm.

"Are you afraid of me Hinata?" He could hear the pain in Ushijima's voice and hated himself for causing it. "No Toshi, you're the one place I feel safe, its the calluses on your hands, they remind me of someone else." Hinata was a crying, incoherent mess at this point. He felt those callused hands slide down his arms, but oddly enough, they didn't bother him. Not with the spicy scent that was purely Ushijima surrounding him, and those gentle green eyes drawing him in. "Please, i'll tell you everything in time, but right now, will you give me another chance?"

Ushijima slowly cupped Hinata's face again, wipping way his tears, and brought him close as he bent down towards him. Hinata's entire world changed. Toshi gave him the softest and lightest kiss that was so filled with emotion it touched places he thought long since dead. His callused hands ran up his arms and cupped his neck, allowing his thumbs to brush over his collar bone.

Hinata's eyes filled with tears again as Ushijima moved his lips to his forehead and whispered the two words that made his arms surrounding him feel like home. "Always Shouyou."

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

**2 weeks later**

Hinata and Ushijima had become that couple. They shared a plate while eating, often taking turns feeding each other, they flirted constantly during practice and held hands wherever they went. Ushijima would walk Hinata to his room every night, and would be waiting for him every morning. While Hinata appreciated that he wasn't pushing, he knew that Toshi was ready to take their relationship to the next level. He wasn't quiet there yet himself. He felt it only fair that Toshi should know his background and what gave him his nightmares before they took that step.

But that didn't mean that Hinata couldn't do something for the Ace, to show he was getting to the same page as where he was waiting for him. But before he did that, he needed advice, and he knew the right couple to ask.

Kuroo was laughing manically as Bokuto stared at him. Kuroo pulled himself together, although he kinda wished he hadn't! "Why you Hinaughty boy!" Hinata blushed and cringed as Kuroo cracked himself up again! The name snapped Bokuto out of his stupor, and smiled more like a Cheshire cat, clearly showing he'd been around Kuroo too long.

Bokuto pushed Hinata to a table outside and forced Kuroo to sit down before he fell. "You and Ushijima huh? Hmm, I suppose I could see it. What do you need to know? Are you planning to have sex? Do you need a condom?" Hinata flushed as Kuroo finally managed to calm down. 

"No, not yet. Um, I don't know. I don't have a lot of experience in this, and I don't know what I can do to show Toshi that I'm getting there. He speaks best through action, I thought I'd try the same."

Kuroo spoke up first while wiping away tears. "Well Hinata," which set off another round of chuckles, "you could finger yourself while masterbating in front of Ushijima..." Hinata blushed hard "no? Hmm, ok you could do Femoral..." Kuroo smiled at Hinata's confused face "it's a position that doesn't focus on penetration, he thrusts between your closed legs...." Hinata shook his head "no?! That's one of our favorites before a game."

Bokuto smacked him on the shoulder and shook his own head. "Have you guys given head or given hand jobs to each other?"

"No. What would I need to do for that?"

Kuroo snorted as he smirked again at Hinata. "If you know how to rub one off, you'll know the basics of giving a hand job." The older boys froze as Hinata looked down, his face gone slightly white. The first and last time he had ever masterbated, his father had caught him and nearly broke his hand, because he had been looking at a men's magazine.

Bokuto spoke up first pulling out his phone and pulled up the video player app. "Ok, this is what you do...."

 

 

<><><><><><><><><><><>

 

 

Tendon was biting his lip, trying not to scream, but it almost felt impossible not to. After that morning, Tendou and Tsuki were almost as bad as Hinata and Ushijima, but they were much more discreet. Tsuki was an extremely private person, and would blush like a school girl whenever someone almost caught them making out. That was fine with Tendou, he was greedy enough to want to keep all of Tsuki's smiles and blushes to himself.

But today was different. Tsuki had removed their shirts, and was currently kissing his way down Tendou's neck, and biting his collar bone, leaving a trail of hickeys. He couldn't help his smirk, because he felt like Tsuki was marking him. The thought made him hotter and he ground his still covered cock against Tsuki's. The groan the blonde made was so lewd, Tendou almost came then and there. It felt so good, running his hands down and gripping Tsuki's strong back, feeling his muscles shift and flex under his hands.

They had ducked into the closest room, not really paying attention to what room it was. Tendou's perfectly innocent comment about Tsuki having a world class ass accompanied by a strictly platonic pat on said ass, caused this unwarranted attack on his modesty. He said as much, causing the blonde to move up and nip at his ear lobe.

Tendou's hips jerked, causing him to grind harder against Tsuki. "Oh God!" Tendou wasn't sure who said it, probably both, and slid his hands down to pull Tsuki closer, using his grip on his ass to grind their cocks together. Tsuki was groaning into his neck, his hot breath making Tendou shiver, the spot his breath was hitting was a spot right behind his ear.

'Shit I'm close!' After a twist of Tsuki's hips had Tendou ready to either fucking cum or collapse, he'd probably freaking do both! "Don't stop Tsuki! Please don't fuckin stop!" Tendou breathed his pleas into Tsuki's ear, loving the shudder that wracked his frame. Tsuki's hands slipped into the back of Tendous's shorts and spread his ass cheeks, creeping closer to his asshole and Tendou held his breath. He wrapped his arms around the sexy blonde who was wrecking him, and lightly bit into Tsuki's shoulder.

The next thing he knew, the door next to them opened and Tendou was staring into a sea of freckles and wide Brown eyes....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, feel free to comment! I'm open to any critique or suggestion xD


	3. don't take your eyes off me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinaughty boy and Guacatoshi are getting closer with each other, meanwhile
> 
> Tsuki and Tendou deal with jealousy in their relationship, 
> 
> Yamaguchi reveals a secret of his own, and
> 
> Hinata is faced with the consequences of protecting Natsu that threatens everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (you know who you are my friend, and hinaughty boy/guacatoshi is just for you xD)
> 
> Yamaguchi is breaking my heart in this chapter, but I still love my lil freckled baby!
> 
> Despite what I'm putting Hinata through, I really do adore my little carrot top 
> 
> Again, if you are a survivor of abuse, please continue with caution

The last few days had been chaotic to say the least. While Hinata enjoyed practicing with Ushijima, the palpable tension between Tsuki and Yamaguchi was throwing the flow of the team out of sync. 

Now, Hinata never put much stock in gossip. But according to Tanaka, the human grapevine, Yamaguchi had walked in on Tsuki and Tendou performing, as the pinch server apparently put it, "indecent things." Suga had tried to broach the subject with him, but Yamaguchi wasn't talking about it and was avoiding Tsuki at every turn.

Hinata could tell it was hurting Tsuki. They had done just about everything together, joined the volleyball team at the same time, and were childhood friends. To be honest, until Tanaka told him about what had happened, Hinata would have sworn up and down on a stack of bibles that those two were a couple.

The tension was effecting practice, so the coaches decided to give them today off so the players could work out whatever was going on. Ukai and Takeda were the only ones who knew the cause of the tension, and were trying to give Tsuki, Tendou, and Yamaguchi some privacy to work it out.

Thanks to their impromptu break, Hinata finally had time to be alone with Toshi. To ensure they had privacy, Hinata took him to the hill where Tendou had talked some sense into him. They were sitting under a tree, Toshi reclining against the trunk and Hinata reclining against him, sitting between his bent knees.

The only movement was the breeze gliding over the leaves and grass, bird song and lightly rustling leaves the only sound. Strong arms wrapped around Hinata, and he burrowed deeper into the embrace, never having felt so at peace before. Though his nightmares were not as frequent and intense, he still wasn't sleeping well at night, and would often be woken up after dosing off during lunch or waiting his turn during practice.

The quiet moment and Toshi's warm embrace lulled Hinata into a nap. Ushijima had noticed his ball on energy was exhausted and yawning all the time. He didn't mind being a pillow, taking the opportunity to memorize every crazy wave of his orange hair and every curve of his delicate features. Ushijima smiled to himself, because he knew that his Shouyou was anything but delicate.

When Hinata got intense, his eyes showed his indomitable will. However, these past few weeks, Hinata showed flashes of what Ushijima knew had to be deep wounds. This boy that had energy and kindness in seemingly never ending spades, had secrets. It hurt that Hinata still didn't trust him yet, but he could be patient. He just tightened his arms and enjoyed the moment.

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

"Yamaguchi! Stop walking away from me!" Tsuki really didn't like yelling, it just wasn't in his nature, but Yamaguchi's attitude was lame and grating on his nerves. He watched as his best friend stiffened and slowly turned to face him for the first time in days. Tsuki took a deep breath and tried to rein in his irritation, but it wasn't working. Suga, Asahi, Kiyoko and Daichi had stayed behind to help them talk. Suga seemed to pick up on Tsuki's mood and spoke up gently. "Will you please sit down and talk with him? Doesn't he at least deserve that?"

Yamaguchi ignored him, as if he hadn't spoken. Tsuki narrowed his eyes, noticing he was keeping a distance  between himself and  Daichi. Asahi's deep and soft voice filled the room, "Yamaguchi, please, for the team?"

The reply he got was a tightening of Yamaguchi's month, like he was sucking on a lemon, and stiffly sitting on one of the benches in the gymnasium. Tsuki was ready to blow. "Six years of friendship Tadashi, six years, and this is how treat me? If you have a problem with my being with Satori, you say it to my face." Tsuki felt sick. Tadashi, who he told his darkest secrets to, had only ever judged him for one thing. He had hoped Tadashi would accept it one day. It hurt being this wrong.

Suga stared at Tsuki, surprised to see his eyes were watery. He reached out to comfort Tsuki, but he pulled back when the blonde wiped his eyes and looked away. Instead he walked over and sat next to Yamaguchi. "Tadashi, you and Tsuki are best friends. Do you really..." Suga stopped short, taken a back. Daichi was livid. Yamaguchi had cringed and pulled away from Suga, putting as much distance as possible between them. Tsuki couldn't watch, and certainly wasn't going to listen to whatever bullshit he had to say. He turned quickly on his heel and left, feeling a hollowness, and went looking for the one thing that could possibly convince him he would be ok.

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

It was so low he almost didn't catch it, but the whimper Hinata let out was unmistakable. Ushijima gently shook him in an attempt to rouse him from his dream. It didn't work, in fact, it seemed to make things worse. Hinata's face scrunched up in pain and fear, his body trembling. His mouth opened as he screamed, "Natsu! Natsuuuu!" Ushijima was trying not to panic, he needed to stay calm and wake Hinata up, but his cries of pain were tearing him apart and Hinata's next whimpered words sent ice through his veins as Hinata's back arched violently, "stop please, dad please! You're hurting me!"

 

<><><><><><><><><><><>

 

  _He was running late, but that really wasn't anything knew. Hinata struggled in school, and his 3rd grade teacher kept him after class to redo assignments. His dad was always on his case about being on time. They didn't get along as it was, and his lack of punctuality just added to it. 'If I'm lucky, he isn't home yet.'_

_No dice, his dad's pick-up truck was sitting in the driveway, but it was parked crookedly. His mom's car was parked at the curb, which was odd. She usually left for work by now, having the night shift as a cook at the local hospital._

_As soon as Hinata walked through the door, he could smell alcohol. His mom was curled up on the floor crying. His heart in his throat, he ran over and knelt down next to her. "Mom! Mom what's wrong?!" He put his hand on her shoulder and could feel her trembling. He brushed her long, bright orange hair aside and froze. Her cheek was split open, the white of her eye had blood in it, and her jaw didn't look right._

_She had her arms curled around her stomach and she wasn't breathing right. "Mom, what's wrong?! What happened?!" She shook her head and pushed him away. He was confused until he saw where she was pushing him towards. Natsu's baby monitor was laying on the floor, broken. He ran up the stairs into her room and found her standing in her crib, crying so hard she was gaging._

_Her chubby little arms were held out to him as soon as she saw him. Hinata went straight to her and picked up out of the sweat, urine, and tear soaked blankets. Hinata didn't understand what was going on. Their parents doted on Natsu, to the point of spoiling her. Natsu cried as he changed her clothes, diaper, and fixed her a bottle. It was during her second bottle that she started to relax and doze off as he rubbed her back. Her cap of vibrant red hair was tickeling his neck and collar bone as she laid against his chest._

_Their mom was slowly trying to pick herself up, as Hinata watched from the kitchen, and moaned in pain as she left a trail of blood as she half-dragged, half-crawled over to the coffee table. A noise from the garage caught Hinata's attention. The sound of unsteady and heavy footsteps brought their father down the hall. He stepped into view and Hinata spotted two bottles in his hands. One was mostly empty while the other was full, and his father reeked. Hinata couldn't look away from his hand that was wrapped around the nearly empty bottle, the knuckles were scraped and bloody and were starting to swell. He tightened his arms around Natsu, and slightly turned so she wasn't facing their father._

_Their mom was crying harder now, and was clearly trying to stand. Before she could, his dad stumbled over and pushed her back down hard with his foot, a strangled scream coming out of her. Nearly loosing his balance, he caught himself and spotted Hinata. "You're late boy. Where the fuck you been?" His usual bellow was slurred. He stumbled his way over, finishing off the harsh smelling liquid in the first bottle. He tossed the empty bottle away, not caring when it shattered on the floor. He lifted and placed his heavy and callused hand on Hinata's head. "Doesn't really matter. Today's a special day y'know," he paused to open the new bottle, carelessly sweeping it and his hand after taking a drink. "your old man got canned today. Thanks to your fuckin mom, Shouyou." He took another swallow and bleerily looked at Hinata through squinted eyes. Hinata's heart was pounding, he just wanted to get himself and Natsu away from their father._

_"Since today is special, you and me are gonna do something special. Put your sister down." Hinata didn't want to. "Dad, Natsu needs a bath and I have homework. How about tomorrow?" He started moving back as his father moved towards him, after setting down the bottle on the counter. Natsu stirred and started crying when their father reached out and grabbed her arm. Hinata wasn't strong enough to hold on as she was pried out of his arms. She was strapped into her high chair, squirming and crying and reaching out for him. Hinata kept trying to take her back, but their father kept slapping his hands and pushing him away._

_When his father stepped back, Hinata tried again but was grabbed by his bicep and was dragged away. His father picked up his bottle again heading to the living room and after sitting on the chair, he set Hinata up on his knee. His voice was heavily slurred as he spoke, "I'm gonna give you a man's drink boy. This is whiskey. It's a man drink." He opened the bottle as he spoke. Hinata's mother lay on the floor, curled into a ball. Her hand was moving, but Hinata couldn't tell what she was doing, but he could tell she was trying to not be seen._

_A rough hand grabbed Hinata's chin and brought him face to face with his father, the open bottle was tipped towards his mouth. He shook his head and tried to pull back. His father wouldn't give up and forced the light brown liquid into his mouth, but it was terrible and he spit it back out. It covered his father's shirt and his face went from flushed at his cheeks to red covering his entire face. "Quit being a dam pussy Shouyou and drink it like a man, boy!" He forced the liquid into his mouth again, this time covering his mouth with his hand, having not choice but to swallow. When it hit his empty stomach, it caused him to wretch all over himself and his father._

_His father yelled furiously and shoved him off onto the floor. He didn't mean too, but Hinata knocked the bottle out of his hand. It fell with him, spilling everywhere. "What the fuck's wrong with you?!" He staggered to his feet. "You just wasted my Whiskey! You're useless, just like your mother!" He kicked Hinata hard in his stomach, causing him to yelp in pain and dry heave. His father took off his belt and kicked Hinata over onto his stomach. "I'm gonna make you a man, boy." His slurred words sent fear slithering into his veins as he tried to pick himself up. His father just kicked him in his lower back to keep him on the floor. "I'm not gonna let your mom ruin you like she ruined my life! She made you soft boy. Gonna show you how to take things like a man." He swung his arm, and his belt struck his back. "No dad please!" He swung again, the buckle slipping out of his hand, hitting Hinata on his leg._

_He screamed in pain, and watched as something snapped in his father's bleary eyes. He kept swinging, yelling at Hinata to shut up and to take it like a man. The hits kept getting harder, and Hinata begged him to stop. Pain exploded in his skull as the buckle hit his head. The last thing he remembers before he passes out were sirens, banging on the front door, and watching his mother slide her phone under the coffee table..._

 

_< ><><><><><><><><><><><>_

 

Tendou had found over the years the that the roof was the best place for privacy. Especially when he needed to resupply. Tendou was rolling a few joints and negotiating over his phone. A few of the other players knew he smoked, and would barter manga's for a few. Ushijima, though he joined every once in a blue moon, scolded Tendou and warned him about getting caught by the coach. What did Ushijima think that crotchity old goat used for his arthritis? He ended the phone call with a victory cry. He had scored six new mangas and three anime movies! 'Boi!' 

He was humming to himself as he cleaned up. He kept one out and headed down off the roof to the track field to light up. He leaned back in the grass and let the sun warm him as he tested out his knew strand. 'Not bad, but I've had better.' He may not get baked, but it gave a nice buzz. He watched the smoke curl in the air and let the last few days melt away.

He felt bad for being a source of tension between Kei and his friend. He never wanted to do that, and thought about how he could fix things between them. He knew how rare it was to find someone you could show the deepest and darkest parts of yourself to, without them batting an eyelash at the fucked up shit you showed them. 

Soft foot falls caught his attention. He looked over and smiled. Tsuki was making his way over, his blonde hair nearly fuckin sparkling in the sunlight like a sparkler on the American fourth of July. Tendou snickered to himself, tucking that one away for a rainy day. Tsuki looked so sad, it made Tendou want to do whatever it took to eek out one of his elusive little smiles that lit him up inside.

Tsuki stopped next to him and shook his head as he watched Tendou take another hit. He shook his head again when Tendou offered him the joint. "I don't mind that you smoke, babe, but I don't, see the point." Tendou's mouth formed an "O" at the endearment, that melted into a smile. He took a last hit, put it out, and stashed the roach in his pack. He held out his arms for Tsuki who didn't hesitate to sit on the grass curl up next to him. Though he hated the smell of pot from when his brother was in high school, it was comforting and relaxing on Satori.

"How you doing moon pie?" Kei pinched him for that and he laughed as he flinched from the sharp pain in his side. "Did you work things out with Yamaguchi?" Kei tensing and staying silent was his only answer. "I'm sorry moon pie, but he'll come aro--ow!" Another pinch, this time on the underside of his bicep. He looked down into blue eyes and just stared. "Kei..." God his boyfriend was beautiful, and could look into his baby blues all day. But he was determined to get that smile. "are you in the mood for some..." he bobbed his eyebrows and could feel how lecherous his smile was " _tender salami_?" 

Kei blinked a few times and stared at him for a few seconds. "Sure. There's a deli in town." It was Tendou's turn to blink a few times before he started laughing like a maniac! He hugged his confused boyfriend and peppered his face with kisses. Kei chuckled softly and smiled. 'Ah, there it is." It wasn't what he intended, but was pleased with the results. Ten minutes later they changed and heading towards the bus stop to head to town.

They were holding hands, Tendou swinging them as he hummed whatever knew song he had created in that beautiful and complicated mind of his. Tsuki was still hurt with how Tadashi was acting, but being around Satori made it bearable. Tsuki pulled him close and held on. He never wanted to let go. That is until Semi showed up. Tendou felt the way Kei bristled at Semi's approach. 

"What is he doing here?" Tsuki asked quietly. Semi must have heard him and watched him for a moment. "Hey Satori." Tendou broke their embrace and hugged the pinch server. Tendou reached down to hold his hand after ending the hug, but Tsuki was having none of it. He pulled out his phone and pretended he was checking for texts and emails.

He felt rather than heard Tendou's sigh, but he gave him his space, which Tsuki hated too. The bus ride was awkward, and he was forced to watch as Semi kept touching Tendou, and Tendou wasn't stopping him. As much as he hated being jealous like this, and knew that Tendou was his, he still felt the need to deck this kid, letting him know in no uncertain terms, to back off.

What's worse, Semi seemed to pick up on his mood. When they got off the bus he draped his arm across Tendou's shoulders, pulling him close. Tsuki's eye twitched and he reacted without thinking. He grasped Satori's wrist and pulled him away snarling, "Get your damn hands off my boyfriend you fucking octopus!" 

There was a beat of silence before Tendou started snickering. "Octopus?" Semi was smiling, and shook his head. Tendou wrapped his arms around Tsuki's neck and nuzzled his cheek. "Semi has his eye set on someone else moon pie. You don't need to worry." He flinched back and laughed at Tsuki's pinch. "Octopus, heehee!" 

Tsuki shoved him off and walked away. Tendou's hand wound itself around his as they walked to the local deli. He listened to Tendou chatting to Semi, but he didn't trust Semi as far as he could throw him, and switched places with Tendou, to keep him away. Satori smirked. He leaned in and whispered in Tsuki's ear, making him blush hard "By the way moon pie, I don't have a gag reflex. When we get back, can I have  _your_ salami?"

Tsuki choked and nearly tripped over himself while Tendou laughed.

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

Hinata jolted awake, and scrambled to escape the strong arms that were caging him in. It wasn't until he saw green eyes that he stopped struggling and remembered where he was and who he was with. He tried to calm his racing heart and the tremors shaking his body. He couldn't bring himself to look at Toshi after his episode.

"Shouyou, I know your hiding something from me, something that hurts you. Please, trust me, trust me enough to tell me." His voice was strained, making Hinata look up and see Toshi's eyes were wet. It hurt Hinata to see that, he never wanted to be the cause of Toshi crying. He couldn't hide this anymore.

He took a deep breath and took a chance. He told Toshi about everything; the abuse, the attacks, his mom leaving for another guy but not being able to take them with her, the small community that knew but looked the other way, and about the last time he saw Natsu.

"Our mom wanted to take us with her, but that bastard knows the judge, he'd never believe us or her. The cops and doctors who have seen the bruises and broken bones won't do anything. With this training camp, I would've been gone for almost a month, I couldn't leave her alone in that house with that pig. After the second time he, uh, he um, you know..." Hinata couldn't bring himself to say it again and kept his eyes on his hands in his lap, "he had left his phone out. I knew he had mom's number, so I copied her number and called her. She didn't know what he was doing to me, or what he tried to do with Natsu, but she knew he was hitting us and wanted to get us out. I told her the only way out for Natsu, was if we snuck her out at night, and I stayed behind." 

Ushijima was so quiet, and Hinata felt his heart breaking. It was probably too much for Ushijima to handle, and saw Hinata as tainted. He moved to stand up and walk away, to at least give Ushijima a clean exit. But he didn't get very far before being crushed against Ushijima's broad chest, and his face buried in Hinata's neck.

"Shouyou, my beautiful Shouyou, I love you." He froze and wiggled around until he was straddling his lap and could look Ushijima in his face. "What?" His voice was strangled from his emotions. Toshi was crying and shook his head, clearly overwhelmed. He placed one of Hinata's hands over his heart and pressed it against his firm and warm skin. He was dense at times, but he could understand what this beautiful, green eyed boy was saying with out words.

Hinata wasn't ready for everything, but he was ready for Toshi to wipe the slate clean, and give his body new memories. He cupped his face and kissed his lips, breathing his name "Wakatoshi..." He pulled back and looked deep into his eyes, "please." He didn't have to ask twice. Toshi moved slowly. He kissed him softly, his tongue running across the seam of Hinata's lips, beckoning them to open. They parted instantly and he groaned as Toshi's tongue gently brushed against his.

Hinata slipped one of his hands under the hem of Ushijima's shirt and ran it over his abs and up to his chest to brush against his nipples, while the other wove itself into his hair, slightly pulling, earning a groan from Toshi. His groan went straight to Hinata's cock, making him twitch, and instinctively grind down gently into Ushijima's lap, where he could feel his thickening cock. Hinata couldn't hold back his whine at how good it felt and sucked on Ushijima's exploring tongue.

Toshi's hands moved down slowly and gently down his back, until he reached his hips and paused. He pulled back, breathing hard, his lips were wet and a little swollen. Hinata's stomach clenched, as a shiver wracked his spine from the naked lust burning in Toshi's now dark green eyes and blown pupils. He nodded his head "I'm OK..." He leaned back in and licked Toshi's neck before using his hold on hair to tilt his head so he could lightly bite his neck, loving how Toshi tensed and gripped his hips tightly "please, Toshi."

Ushijima groaned and slipped his hands under his gym shorts to cup his ass. Hinata felt a moments hesitation, feeling ghost hands on him, until heard Toshi whisper his name in his ear. This was Toshi, he would never hurt him and would pull back and respect Hinata if he changed his mind. He relaxed and brought his hand back down Toshi's abdomen to rub his palm over the tent in his shorts. Ushijima growled and rolled hips, pushing his hard cock into his palm even more.

They stopped take each other's shirts off, both wanting as much contact as possible. Hinata's hands went back to their previous positions, while Ushijima put one hand back in pants to squeeze his ass cheek, and brought his other hand up to press his fingers into Hinata's mouth. He ran his tongue over his digits, lightly sucking on them as he rubbed Ushijima's cock, and could feel a damp spot forming at the tip. Each time he sucked he could feel Toshi's cock twitch and strain against his shorts. Hinata's was straining too, and he was desperate to feel him skin to skin.

Ushijima tensed as Hinata pulled his cock out of his shorts and boxers. He pulled his fingers out of his mouth and slipped them into his shorts, using his other hand to spread his ass cheeks. Hinata tensed as he felt his finger rubbing and rimming his hole, equal parts excited and scared. He felt Ushijima rest his forehead against his, making him open his eyes. He'd closed them when he slipped his hand back down into his shorts.

Blown pupils in those lust darkened green eyes watched him steadily. "We don't have to go any farther baby, we can stop here." Hinata blushed at the endearment and took a deep breath. "I want this too. I'm not ready for everything, but I'm ready for this." Toshi waited a heartbeat, and then pushed a finger inside him. Hinata gasped and tightened his hand on Toshi's hair, pulling accidentally, but did it again at Toshi's deep groan.

He slowly moved his finger in out, letting Hinata get used to him. When he started pushing back onto his finger, he added another. Hinata was moaning and whining, loving the feel of his fingers. He opened his eyes again, and looked down to see his hand still wrapped around Toshi's flushed cock. He started moving his hand and was rewarded with a twist of Ushijima's fingers, sending electricity up his spine. He got an idea, and pushed his own shorts down until his cock came out. The tip touched Ushijima's and they both clenched and groaned.

Hinata let go of Toshi's hair to wrap both hands around their cocks, and jerked them off together. They were both leaking, his moving hands coating their cocks in it, making it even more intense. He was still moving with Toshi's fingers, riding them gently. He tightened his grip and let his hands fly. Toshi's eyes were glued to there cocks and Hinata's hands, his groans sounding like they were being ripped out of him. Hinata loved it.

Ushijima wouldn't be out done, and on a down thrust from Hinata's hips he thrust his fingers up and found his prostate. Hinata's scream echoed in the still air, causing Ushijima to smile. He moved a hand up and tangled his fingers in Hinata's rebellious hair, bringing his mouth his. He didn't pull his fingers out but kept them in and rubbed them hard and fast against his prostate, while swallowing Hinata's keening moans.

"Toshi don't stop, god please don't stop!" Toshi translated his garbled pleas and pressed his fingers in harder. Hinata lost his rthym and came hard with a strangled scream. His cum coated his hands and their cocks, warm and thick. Ushijima looked so close and Hinata didn't think. He pulled himself off Toshi's fingers, scooted down and put replaced his hands with his mouth. Toshi let out his own strangled groan and cupped his face.

Hinata didn't paly around and sucked his cock hard, keeping his hand wrapped around what didn't fit, stroking in sync with his mouth. It didn't take long and Toshi was coming in his mouth. Hinata swallowed it all, and licked his softening cock clean of both their cum. He didn't know what he was gonna do about his hands, but Toshi saved him and licked his hands clean. 'God, that alone would make me cum!' he thought.

They were both sweaty and flushed, and Hinata's asshole was a little tender, but he had never felt more comfortable in his own skin, than he did right then. He kissed Toshi gently, leaned in and whispered in his ear, smiling as Toshi grasped his hands, intertwining their fingers and rested them against his chest.

_"I love you too Toshi..."_

 

<><><><><><><><><><><>

 

Takeda was trying to catch up on paper work, he really was. Unfortunately, Ukai was just too good at distracting him. He was leaning against his back, rubbing his semi-hard cock against his ass, and running his hands over his chest, lightly brushing his nipples. "Keishin, you gotta let me finish this."

"I am, I'm letting you finish me Ittetsu." Takeda could feel his smile where his lips were pressing kisses behind his ear. He was crumbling until the office phone rang. He picked it up and patted Keishin on one of hands as he sighed in disappointment.

"Takeda." Keishin was still holding him and felt Ittetsu go still. "Yes sir, there is a Hinata Shouyou here...What?!...There must be some kind of mistake...Yes he has a sister named Natsu but...I see...I'm sorry but I can't release him without one of...I see, there's nothing I can say to?...Very well, I'll have him ready." Keishin didn't like the tone of his voice, and turned him around after he hung up the phone. His face was pale white and tinged green. "Ittetsu, what's wrong?! Who was that?"

"The police. They're looking for Hinata..."

 

<><><><><><><><><><><>

 

Tadashi was standing with his team and the team captains as they watched Coach Ukai and their club advisor Takeda talk quietly. Takeda had come into the room the Karasuno team was staying in and packed Hinata's bag. Surprised, Daichi and Suga had asked what was going on, but Takeda just shook his head and kept packing. The team all peppered him with questions, but the club advisor wasn't talking, so they all followed him down into the front lobby trying to get answers, but he just kept walking and staring ahead. He looked pale and had his hand over his mouth like he was gonna be sick, as they turned their questions to Ukai, who was just as equally close mouthed. The other team captains joined them.

Coach Ukai had asked the other coaches to send out the captains to find Hinata, but no one could find him, and Ushijima was missing too. They all turned when the doors opened, but it was only Semi, Tendou, and an irritated looking Tsuki who was glaring at the blonde server.

"Tsuki, Tendou, Semi..." the trio looked at coach Ukai "do you know where Hinata or Ushijima is?"

Before they could answer, the two in question walked in. Tadashi watched as the soft look on their faces melted away, but kept their clapsed hands together. 'What can they possibly get out of that kind of relationship?' he asked himself. But his eyes cut over to Semi and he looked away blushing, because Semi was already looking at him.

Takeda walked over and placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Hinata, we got a call today from the police. Your sister is missing, and they think you had something to do with it." The room was so quiet you could've heard a hair drop to the floor. Hinata was looking at said floor, and his knuckles were white as he held onto Ushijima's hand. Takeda shook his shoulder a little and continued, "They're on their way here to pick you up with your father."

At that, Hinata's face whipped up and his face was so white, he looked like a corpse. He started trembling and backed away shaking his head. Ushijima was livid, his energy was expanding and filling the room. "No. He isn't going anywhere with that animal." He had so much disgust, contempt, and rage in his voice everyone took a step back except Hinata, who only wrapped himself around the Ace's waist.

Before anyone could say anything, five men entered the building. Four we're obviously cops. Tadashi only had experience with one cop, but he was enough to sour his opinion on all of them. A soft hand fell on his shoulder, and he looked up into Semi's controlled face. He pushed Tadashi slightly behind him, and had a light hold on one of his hands. Tadashi let out a quiet breath in relief and watched the drama unfold before him.

The fifth man was tall, the same height as Ushijima. He had tanned skinned and dark hair, and what looked like, Amber eyes. The stench of alcohol followed him, but he walked steadily and securely, straight for Hinata. Hinata had looked up once he heard the doors open, and was so white his lips now looked ashen. Tadashi had never seen anything like it before, and he could taste Hinata's fear.

His deep and raspy voice filled the room, making Shouyou flinch, "Where have you been boy? Shackin up with 'nother fag? I didn't raise a queer whore." Tadashi had never heard such venom before. Ushijima reacted and took a swing at Hinata's father. Before he could connect, one of the cops had him in a head lock and another two joined in to bring him face down on the floor. The other had a hold on Hinata to keep him from helping and draged him kicking and screaming him over to his father.

Once Ushijima was subdued, two of the cops let go and kept the other captains and coaches at bay, their hands at their guns more than enough of a deterrent. Hinata's yelp caught everyone's attention, and Tadashi looked over to see his father was cruelly gripping a handful of his hair. "Where's Natsu?" Hinata glared and spit out a shaky "Fuck you." There was a dark look in father's eye as he stared at his son. It was a look that made Tadashi's skin crawl. His father looked up at the man holding his son and looked back at Hinata. He reached out and Hinata flinched away, as he gently caressed his cheeck. 

"Getting your fucking hands off him!" Ushijima was thrashing to get out from under the cop, but he had too good a hold on him. 

Takeda spoke up, drawing all eyes to him. " I'm gonna have to ask you men to leave. I don't know what's going on here, but I can't let you take Hinata anywhere. I refuse to believe he did anything to his sister and I've suspected child abuse since I met him. You need to let him go and leave. I waited to long, but you can be expecting a visit from child services." 

The cop closest to him hit him in the stomach, sending him to the floor and pulled out his gun when Ukai moved to hit him back. "Back up. I doubt the school knows about you two fags. You wanna keeps your jobs, you keep your mouths shut." His quiet voice was terrifying. Tadashi gripped Semi's hand tighter and pressed up against his back, trying to keep himself hidden. He'd never tell, but he knew that voice, would know it anywhere. Who wouldn't know his own brothers voice?

He peeked around semi and watched as Hinata's bag was slung over one of the cops shoulders, and Hinata was thrown over the other. He was fighting, kicking and hitting the cop who was carrying him. While fighting, he was crying and calling for Ushijima, who was fighting himself, to get out from under the cop holding him down. The cop pulled out his gun and pistol whipped the ace. The sickening crack against his cheek left it opened, leaving him dazed and couple of kicks to his stomach and ribs kept him down.

Ushijima's anguished cry filled the space the cops and Hinata's father left empty when they left " _Shouyou!"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you are asking why I'm doing this to Hinata, because some one who proof reads this for me has asked; 1) I'm a sucker for tear jerkers and love reading these kinds of books and fanfics!, 2) I'm also writing it for those who feel like they can't talk about childhood abuse. I'm a survivor myself, and some of the people I've shared with in the past have made me feel like it was some how my own fault. Well FUCK them! My precious Hinata and Tendou are my hope that I'll find my happy ending with some one amazing, and that other survivors find it as well! 
> 
> As always, feel free to comment and leave suggestions! Also, if you like my writing style and have been dying for a character pairing, let me know! 
> 
> P.S. My next work is gonna be with Terushima and Daichi in AU as tattoo artists XD i'm drooling!! lol!


	4. He's meant to be mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata faces his father, and while he would do almost anything for what could be between him and Ushijima, he would give up everything for Natsu....
> 
> Bokuto, Daichi, Ushijima, Asahi, Kuroo, and Yamaguchi, who sheds light on some of his own secrets, race against the clock to find Hinata....
> 
> The co-captains try to keep the teams under control back at camp, while Ittetsu and Keishin make a call, that Ittetsu knows could cost him everything...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last chapter was really hard for me. Hinata's thoughts mirror my own most days.
> 
> Again, those who are survivors of abuse, and suicidal thoughts/attempts, please continue cautiously.
> 
> But I promise, Hinata and Tendou, and even my lil freckled babe eventually, will have their happy endings!

Hinata flinched at the sound of metal striking skin and bone. The blood spreading over Toshi's face sent his panic and fear into overdrive! 

"Shouyou!"

Ushijima's anguished cry ripped at his soul. Hinata thrashed, screamed, bit, kicked, and clawed at the man who was carrying him away. His voice was trapped in his throat, keeping him from calling out.

The mountain under him slowed, and Hinata felt him shift his weight followed by a soft thump, and the next thing he knew he was weightless and then face down on a hard surface that reeked of exhaust.

A hard hand at his shoulder flipped him over, and he stared up at his father from what seemed like a trunk. "Where's Natsu?" Hinata locked his wide and pupil blown Amber eyes with cold, hard and slitted ones. That familiar ice began to fill his chest again, numbing him against what would come. Despite the ice, that warmth that had filled him whenever Ushijima was near, was tucked safely away and gave him the strength and courage he needed, "Go to hell." His quiet voice was shaking, but it was clear.

He waited for the blow, but after a few moments, a cruel smirk curled across his bastard father's face. "You think that rich fag your fucking is gonna save you? Your not worth the effort." He stepped back and slammed the trunk lid shut. He was engulfed by darkness, the blackness absorbed and muffled his breath, giving the sense that no one could hear him even if he screamed.

A few seconds ticked by before the engine started. He felt the car move, taking him away from everything, and Hinata chuckled hysterically. What a perfect comparison of his life, at least until training camp.

Ushijima had made him feel so warm, so protected. Hinata had felt like Ushijima had listened so intently, he could probably reciet every one of their conversations, word for word. But he deserved so much more than what Hinata could offer. As much as he refused to give the fucker anything, he father was right about one thing: Hinata wasn't worth the effort.

He wasn't worth it because he would give Wakatoshi up, everything they may have or had promised to each other, he'd give it all up in a heartbeat if it meant protecting his baby sister. Wakatoshi wasn't first in his life, Natsu was, and Hinata knew she always would be.

The warmth that had given him his strength and courage before, morphed into a sharp pain deep inside his heart _._

"I'm sorry Toshi." 

Hinata felt something fragile break inside of him, and he cried, for once thankful know one could hear him.

 

_< ><><><><><><><><><>_

 

Ushijima was staring at his reflection in the mirror, red tinged water drained out of the sink his hands were braced against. He stared sightlessly into the mirror, Hinata's pale face and out stretched arm was all he could see.

He was gone, and nothing felt right. It was like he was missing something integeral for him to even function. A light, strong hand on his shoulder snaps him out of his staring contest he was having with himself.

Tendou's expression was steady and composed. But his eyes were always so expressive, giving his feelings away. They were grim and shadowed with worry. "Why are you hiding in here Wakatoshi?"

The bite in his tone grated his nerves, and Ushijima grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him into the wall. Tendou didn't back down. "Is sulking in here helping Shouyou?" Ushijima's rage boiled and rather than hit his best friend, he pulled him from the wall and shoved him away. 

"Wakatoshi!"

"I was useless." His whisper froze Tendou in his tracks, and tears filled his eyes. His best friend was in agony, and what could he do? The only person who could fix it, wasn't here.

"Wakatoshi..." He didn't respond except to crouch down and grip handfuls of his hair. Tendou crouched in front of him and held is face in his hands. Tendou's heart fractured a little, seeing the tears in dull, lifeless green eyes. "The man had a gun. He was a trained cop. Despite that, you fought to get to Shouyou. Do you think he would've wanted you to be hurt more than you were?"

Ushijima closed his eyes, trying to breath through the pain. "What good would you be to him, if you had to go to the hospital? Hinata is a fighter Wakatoshi! He survived all these years, he can make it until we get him back. Come on Miracle Boy, he needs you now more than ever. Get up."

Tendou was right, Hinata needed him. He opened his eyes to Tendou holding out a hand to him, offering to help him up. He didn't even hesitate and wiped his eyes as he stood up. Determination filled him, and he said the words that Tendou was waiting for.

"I'm getting him back."

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

Yamaguchi couldn't stop trembling. What if his brother had spotted him? What would he have done seeing him holding hands with Semi?! What would his teammates and the others have done to him, if they found out who his brother was?! Even Tsuki didn't know about his brother. He had purposefully kept them from meeting each other. His brother would've known he'd had a crush the tall blonde.

His brother hated the gay community, their parents had drilled it into their heads all their lives that it was an absolute and unforgivable sin. The church their parents went to scared him. They had insisted he go every service until he joined the high school volleyball team. He was only allowed to miss church services because volleyball offered the possibility of college scholarships, so he went to volleyball practice every chance he got.

The fear of his brother had kept him from acting on his feelings for Kei. His infatuation died a miserable death when he noticed the way Tsuki had looked at Tendou. People rarely got him riled up, and Tendou got to him like no one else.

Tadashi looked over at Tsuki. He was waiting outside the restroom Tendou had followed Ushijima into. He was so ashamed of himself. While he was confused and afraid to admit his own sexuality, Tsuki never had been. Kei was his best friend. He deserved to be happy, and he deserved to have a friend support him no matter who he was with.

Tsuki would have done no less for him. He felt movement beside him and looked over to see Semi. The ash-blonde was gazing at him questioningly, focusing on his clenched fists before looking in the eyes again. It was the same look he gave him after his brother and the other cops had left with Hinata.

There was no way Semi would've missed Tadashi's tension after hearing that voice. Just like before, he couldn't get his voice to work, those copper eyes of his short circuting his poor brain. His hand tingled from the memory of Semi holding it, the odd contrast of being both sensually soft and tantalizingly rough. He wanted to feel that again.

The sound of a slamming door broke whatever spell Semi was putting on him. It caused his head to whip around to see Ushijima and Tendou, who went straight to Tsuki and kissed him lightly on the forehead, come out of the restroom.

Ushijima looked over at where the Karasuno team. Daichi and Suga were trying to keep the team calm, but it wasn't working.

"This is bullshit! Those fuckers took Hinata! Nobody lays a fucking finger on our freshmen!" Tanaka was turning red, and Nishinoya was deathly quiet. It was never a good sign when the libero went silent like this. He was practically vibrating, his eyes were bright, and his aura exuded an intensity that filled the room.

The only person who could contain him when he was like this was Asahi. And their ace was already standing next to him. His hand on Nishinoya's shoulder seemed to be the only thing keeping him in place.

Yachi was crying into Kageyama's shoulder, who was pale himself. Despite the bickering and name calling, he and Hinata were close. He'd never admit it to anyone, especially Hinata, but he was Kageyama's best friend. Kioyoko was trying her best to soothe the others, but everyone was clearly shaken and terrified.

The sound of a fist hitting a wall drew everyone's attention. Kuroo was pulling a dark faced Bokuto into his arms, his face bent to his ear, whispering, while his hand was stroking his back soothingly. It was no secret Bokuto had taken Hinata under his wing, treating him like a little brother. They had immediately hit it off from the moment they had met, much to Akaashi's dismay, at how amped up Hinata got him.

"Why didn't he tell any of us he was in trouble?! Who the hell were those guys?!" Bokuto didn't seem to be talking to anyone in particular until he speared Ushijima with a death glare. "Ushijima, what the hell is going on?!"

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

_Hinata looked at his alarm clock, and read the glowing numbers._

**_3:29 AM_ **

_Just another minute, and Natsu would get a fresh start in life. Her grip was still so tight, making his numb, but Hinata relished it for as long as he could. He focused on her sweet little face, burning her features into his mind. It killed him to let her go, but he would graduate in few years._

_Their father could legally throw him out, and Hinata wouldn't be able to protect her anymore. No way would he leave her in this house with that monster. He looked at his clock again._

**_3:30 AM_ **

_It was time. He gently untangled himself from her tight grip, and reached under his bed for their bags. He only packed her two small ones and his one gym bag for his training camp. Her two bags were enough to keep her clothed for the next week, but not enough to draw their fathers attention._

_He slung them over his shoulders and reached down to pick Natsu up. Thank God Natsu was a deep sleeper, and didn't wake up as he carried her down the stairs. He stopped dead at the bottom as he spotted their father passed out face down on the couch._

_A whiskey bottle was clutched lightly in his hand that was hanging over the side, his coat was half-on, and his shoes were strewn about by the front door. His snoring was garbled by the pillow his face was buried in._

_Hinata wouldn't stop now, and tip toed across to the door. His father never locked it, but honestly, why would he? They had nothing to steal, and Hinata had learned to be a light sleeper. He took one last look at their father, sweeping his eyes over the dirty and dingy room. Hinata felt nothing but disgust. He gently grasped the door handle and gingerly turned it._

_He slowly pulled the door open and froze when it creaked. He waited for what seemed like an eternity, praying their father didn't wake up. But the snoring never stopped. He let out a quiet breath, pulled the door the rest of the way open, walked out, and closed it behind him._

_'Almost there!'_

_He easily spotted the car waiting at the corner when he walked to the end of the driveway. He didn't waste any time and moved quickly. A dark figure stepped out of the car, opening the back door and trunk. When he got to the car, the light from the trunk illuminated his mother's delicate face._

_She was his height, and had passed on her orange hair and small features to the two of them. Hinata didn't waste time, and gave her Natsu's bags. He moved to the open back door, placing her on the seat that was covered in a soft blanket and had an awaiting pillow._

_He wrapped her up, knowing she got cold easily, buckled her in, and put the pillow at an angle so she wouldn't get a a stiff neck from sleeping sitting up. After he had her settled, he pulled out a locket from his bag. He had collected bottles and recycled them every day, saving up so he could buy her this. He opened it, checking for the umpteenth time that it was correct._

_Inside had a picture of him and Natsu hugging each other and an inscription:_

**_Always My Monkey, Love Shou_ **

_Hinata smiled with tears in his eyes. Natsu had always clinging to him and climbing on to his back. So his mom had started calling her his monkey, and it just stuck._

_He closed the locket, and slipped it over her head. His mom closed the trunk a little too loudly, and Natsu stirred from the noise. Her big beautiful eyes focused on him and clouded as she noticed his tears._

_"What's going on? Why are you crying?" Her sweet little voice soothed the ache that was forming in his chest. He wiped the tears away and smiled. "Nothing monkey. Remember what we talked about? You're going to go live with Mommy."_

_He hated what he had to do next, "I have volleyball camp for a little while, but I'm gonna back with you when it's over." He hated to lie, but he never would've gotten her to go along with the plan otherwise._

_She nodded her head and he pointed to her locket. "I got something for you. So you'll always have me close. Be good for mommy, and I'll see you soon." Her little fingers wrapped around her locket, and starting crying. Big fat tears rolled down her cheeks, as if she knew he was saying good bye._

_He hugged her tightly one last time, and pulled away so he could close the car door. He didn't look at their mother but pulled her in for a hard hug. For a spilt second, he thought about going with them, but how could his mother want him, with what his father did to him? "Take care of her mom."_

_With that he pulled back and walked away, sure that those little hiccuping cries from the car would haunt him for the rest of his life._

 

<><><><><><><><><><><>

 

Hinata felt like he had been in the trunk for days. The smell of exhaust was strong, making him cough and get light headed after a while. He was getting sleepy and seeing things.

Natsu's and Ushijima's faces seemed to be floating the dark space in front of him. He tried grabbing them, but he only grabbed at air. "Monkey, Toshi, I love you."

The car stopped moving and the engine turned off. He felt the car shift and heard doors opening and closing. The trunk finally opened, but he vision was blurry. Rough hands pulled him out and dragged him up a driveway.

He recognized the flowers that ran up along side it. They were ones that Natsu and their had planted together. He tried to fight, to keep from being taken inside, but he was to disoriented and those hands were too strong. As soon as they cleared the door way, those strong hands threw him to the floor.

"Where's Natsu?" That quiet voice, it usually scared him, but he was still too out of it to care. A slap across the face jarred his eyes open. His father was crouched over him, his belt already in one of his hands. Hinata's head was still fuzzy, maybe that was what made him bold, but his voice came out slurred. "Where you can't get to her."

His head was wrenched up by a fistful of his hair and his father's rage filled face was all he could see. "You're a whore just like your mother! You think that rich fairy you let between your legs is gonna protect you?! Your mine boy! Natsu is mine! I'll beat it out of you. Where's Natsu?"

Hinata smiled and spit in his face. "You couldn't beat the gay out of me, you won't get anything out of me."

He only saw a flash of skin before pain blasted across his face and caused him to black out.

 

<><><><><><><><><><><>

 

Ushijima was surrounded by chaos as everyone was demanding to know what he knew. Hinata had obviously been keeping secrets from his teammates, but at this point, he didn't see any reason to keep them in dark anymore. Besides, if he was gonna get Hinata back, he was going to need their help.

Their coach Ukai, who had helped the club advisor into a sitting position, stood up and let out a shrill whistle to quiet everyone down. "I know you all want answers, but mobbing him won't get you anywhere. Give him a chance to actually talk."

Ushijima nodded his head in thanks and took a deep breath. "Shouy..." His voice caught in his throat, and cleared it, determined to say this without breaking down into tears again. "Hinata's father has been hurting him. His mother left because of it, but wasn't able to take him and his sister with her. He's been taking the brunt of it since."

Ok so far so good, his voice clear. But this next part, the words felt like glass. "His father recently tried to attack Natsu, but Hinata, he um, he," Ushijima took a deep breath. There was no good way to say this. "He hid Natsu, and took her place." Gasps filled the room. Daichi looked like he would be sick, Suga flinched as if the word physically hurt him, Bokuto went pale and stepped back, shaking his head as Kuroo let out a string of foul words. 

The second years gathered around their libero and next in line ace, pulling Kageyama with them to as if huddling together would lesson the impact of the his words. 

Asahi pulled their two managers close, trying to protect them from the revelation. What really caught his eye was the pinch server from Karasuno. He covered have face and turned his back to everyone, as if he was ashamed, and moved away from Semi who was next to him.

"Hinata had managed to protect Natsu, but with this training camp, she would've been left alone with their father. He found a way to contact their mother, and snuck her out the morning he left for camp. One of the men who came here was his father. I don't know about the cops, all Hinata ever told me was that his father knew the right people."

Semi was standing next to the first year, and reached out to turn him towards himself. "Yamaguchi, if you know something, you need to speak up. Hinata is your teammate, and teammates protect and look out for each other." His quiet words filled the room, shifting the focus to the two pinch servers.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" The sobbed words came out in a rush. Semi pulled the others hands down, cradling his face while tears ran down his freckled cheeks. "I ca-!" Semi hushed him leaned down and rested his forehead against the younger boys. The younger boy took a deep breath and slowly nodded his head.

"The cop th-that hit Mr. Tak-Takeda, he's my br-bro-brother." Ushijima saw Tsuki go ramrod stiff out of the corner of his eye, and Tendou wrapped his arms around him securely. The next words brought his attention back. "The cops in our t-town, they look the other w-way a-all the ti-time if they know you. I re-recognized his d-dad. He's the cap-captains ne-nephew."

 Ushijima knew the type. He looked at Tendou, and watched as the red head closed his eyes against his own memories. Tsuki noticed it too, reaching up and cupping his hand on the back of Tendou's neck. He used his grip to pull Tendou in, and kiss him hard.

Ushijima looked away to give them privacy, and decided to focus on Takeda instead. He walked over to where he was sitting and knelt in front of him. The man looked miserable, shame and guilt were weighing heavily on him, anyone could see it.

"Sir, what can we do?" That got the teachers attention. He looked up from the tile on the floor, but could quiet make eye contact. "What?" His voice was watery and cracked, Ukai frowned and put his hand on his shoulder.

"What can we do to help Hinata? As a teacher, you must know who to call to report something like this. Who can we call to help?"

Takeda looked up at Ukai, who was already nodding and reaching for his phone. "All that matters is that Hinata is safe. Right Ittetsu?" Takeda smiled a little and reached for the phone.

His voice was still a little water, but he didn't hesitate. "There's a man you can call. He's an investigator for the Attorney General. I knew him in college, and we've kept in touch. I'll call child services and the principal. You said Hinata had his mother's number. She probably moved, but I'll bet she kept her number so Hinata could call her and Natsu. Find his phone and call her. We're gonna need her for this to work."

Daichi turned to Suga and asked him to take the team back to their room. Every started protesting but a bellow from their captain quieted the down. "I know you all want to be here to support Hinata, but we can't you guys making noise and butting in won't help us. Go back to the room and pack your stuff, we leave in a few hours. We're closer to Hinata back at home than we are here."

There was a lot of grumbling, but they started moving. Suga kissed Daichi lightly before he rounded up Yamaguchi and Tuski, ignoring the glares from Tendou and Semi.

"Tendou, will you pack my bag for me? Let the couch know what's happening, and that I won't be going back with the school." Tendou nodded and took off, pulling Semi behind him.

Daichi pulled Hinata's cell from his own bag. "I felt so bad for confiscating this, this  morning. But thank God I did. Hopefully his mom's number is on here." Ushijima strode toward him and took it from him. "Forgive me captain, but if anyone is going to talk to Hinata's mother, it should be me." Diachi nodded in understanding and moved to stand with Bokuto and Kuroo.

Ukai and Takeda were in their phones, quietly talking, but Ushijima noticed how tense they were. They were holding hands giving each other support, but their knuckles were white from how hard they were holding onto one another.

He shook his head, and focused on the call he had to make. The phone powered on easily, and he scrolled through his call history until he found an unknown number. Smart boy. Ushijima found his first smile, but it didn't last long. His mother picked up after the first ring. Or at least, it should've been his mother. The sweetest voice he had ever answered, making him fall in love with another Hinata.

"Shou?!"

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

Hinata could barely move. Every part of his body ached. His limbs were heavy and sluggish, his coordination was nearly non-existent. The bright light of the morning sun hurt his eyes and made him sick.

The room felt like it was spinning, and he couldn't focus. Something in his body was off. It felt as if his body was filling up with something, but there was no water around.

He was starting to feel cold, despite still being fully clothed. The house was so still, like there was no life to it. He turned his head and his vision swam at the movement. Hinata squeezed his eyes shut and he gagged at the feeling, and tried to breath through it. But it was hard to take a deep breath, and was only getting harder.

When he opened his eyes again, he starring at the coffee table, and the phone that was sitting on it. It wasn't his, but he could call his own phone. Daichi had his phone, he would answer it. Maybe he could send help.

Pain ripped through his body as he dragged himself across the floor. He dry heaved a few times, nearly causing him to black out again, but he kept going. He finally got to phone, and he grabbed it, before falling back to the floor.

He didn't have strength to lift his head. He flipped open the cell, and felt his way around the key pad, dialing his number. Black spots were dancing in his vision. He couldn't think of why, but he knew that was bad, and it felt like he could barely breath, like his lungs were loosing room to move.

He put the phone on speaker, and listened to it ring. Why wasn't anyone answering? Why did it feel like it he was in a tunnel and was moving further away?

The next sound he heard, was the only sound he ever wanted to hear again. "Hello? Hello?" That deep voice, he'd know it anywhere.

"Toshi..." He own voice sounded so far away.

"Shouyou?! Shouyou where are you?!"

Why was he so worried? Why was he scared? Toshi should never sound like that.

"I'mmm at hoommme...." He was so out of breath, and couldn't figure out why he couldn't breath. Why was he so cold?! "Tosssshhi, I'mmm ssssoo coldddd, wwwwhy? Ssssoo ti-tiirrred...Tosssshhi..."

"Shouyou! Baby, just hang on! I'm coming! I'm coming!! Don't stop talking to me! Shouyou, shouyou!"

He tried, he really did, but just didn't have the breath to answer to answer him. That dark place in his mind, it reared its ugly head. 'Just let go Shouyou. Things would be better if you just. Let. GO.'

He started to drift away. It felt like he was sinking under water, everything was distorted. 'Its better this way.'

Seemed like there were sirens and banging on wood, but he couldn't focus on it. He could hear Toshi yelling from far away, but he couldn't reach him.

Gentle callused hands on his face stopped him. He loved those hands. They started pulling him back, never letting go.

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

_"Shou?!"_

_Ushijima needed a moment to find his voice. "No, my name is Ushijima Wakatoshi. I'm a friend of Shouyou, are you Natsu?"_

_"Uhuh, where's Shou? Is he coming home soon?" Ushijima didn't know how to answer that. He didn't want to lie, but how could he tell that sweet little voice that her brother was in trouble? "That's what I'm calling about. Can I talk to your mom Natsu?"_

_She was quiet, and he was worried she would press further, but the voice that came back was a woman's._

_"Who is this?!" Ushijima was taken aback by the suspicion and hard tone to her voice, but he really couldn't take offense._

_"My name is Ushijima Wakatoshi ma'am." He debated about the next part, but he wasn't going to hide his relationship with Shouyou. "I'm in love with your son, and he's in trouble. I need your help."_

_He waited in tense silence for her reply. "Your in love with my son?" There was a soft quality to her voice, but it disappeared when she registered the rest of what he said. "His father found out." She sounded close to tears, her voice waivering and choked. "I've tried to get custody of both of them, but nobody believes me. He has family in the police department and the local hospital. Please believe me, I didn't want to leave my kids, but he would've killed me had I stayed. What good would I be to them, leaving them orphaned or worse, left to his family."_

_'No,' He thought, 'what was worse, was leaving him there to shoulder the burden alone.'_

_"Do you want to help your son?"_

_To her credit, she didn't hesitate. "Yes! What do you need me to do?"_

 

_< ><><><><><><><><><><><>_

 

Ushijima had riden back with the Karasuno team. He wasn't willing to sit at home, waiting for a phone call, when he could be helping them find Shouyou. Bokuto and Kuroo had insisted on tagging along, and Ushijima was grateful for the distraction and the support.

The conversation he'd had with Shouyou's mother still left a sour taste in his mouth. While he sympathized with her predicament, he just didn't understand how she could leave him a second time with his father. How do know your child is being hurt, and you leave them there, picking to save one child but not the other.

After they had arrived at the school, Yamaguchi had left with Ukai to meet with the attorney general's investigator. Through his brother, he knew what cops would help and those who wouldn't. Tsuki had taken a moment to talk quietly with him before they left, and whatever he had said prompted Yamaguchi to cry and pull him into a tight hug.

Takeda had offered them his car, after he came back with Hinata's address, since he would be at the school all day filling out paperwork for the school and child services. 

The team refused to go home until they got news about Hinata. Before Daichi could say anything, Suga offered to keep an eye on them. Diachi and Suga shared a silent conversation, but Ushijima could tell Suga was just as determined to wait as the rest of the team.

Daichi nodded and gave him quick. He turned, but he didn't even have to ask, because Asahi was standing next to his captain with a grim smile. With that, Daichi, Asahi, Bokuto, Kuroo, and Ushijima piled into Takeda's car to head to Hinata's house.

No one spoke in the car, the tension palpable. Ushijima was lost in thoughts of Hinata, when he heard a phone ringing. It took him a moment to realize it was Hinata's. His heart racing he answered it cautiously.

He put the phone on speaker and answered. "Hello? Hello?"

Ushijima wasn't sure, but he thought he could hear shallow breathing.

"Toshi..." The voice was weak, but he knew who it was.

"Shouyou?! Shouyou where are you?!"

"I'mmm at hoommme...." His speech was slurred and sounded like he was having trouble breathing. "Tosssshhi, I'mmm ssssoo coldddd, wwwwhy? Ssssoo ti-tiirrred...Tosssshhi..."

"Shouyou! Baby, just hang on! I'm coming! I'm coming!! Don't stop talking to me!" All he could hear was shallow breathing, that was becoming shorter and slower. "Shouyou, shouyou!"

Daichi was driving as fast as he could, but it felt like they driving at a snail's pace. He kept talking to Hinata, asking him to talk to him, but all he could hear was garbled moans and erratic breaths. He vaguely heard Kuroo say he was calling 911.

"Next turn will have us at his house." Ushijima closed his eyes and Daichi's words, and prayed for the first time in his life, that they'd get there in time. They finally pulled in front of his house, sirens were approaching fast in the distance, but all he could focus on was that front door. 

He didn't even bother to knock. He just started to kick the door,Asahi joined him, and by the fourth kick it finally opened. He rushed in and found a nightmare come to life.

His tiny boyfriend was lying on the floor, bloodied and broken. He could tell he wasn't breathing, and eyes were half open, starring at nothing. "No," he couldn't believe it, he wouldn't, he fell to his knees and craddled the precious thing in his life in his arms and shuddered at how cold he was, "Shouyou, no. Breath baby, please, Shouyou please!" He could hear cursing and crying behind him, but he couldn't focus on anything but Hinata in front of him.

He put his hands on his face and held his forehead against his, rocking him back and forth. "Shouyou, you said you loved me. Please, I'm not ready." Sirens and flashing lights filled the air, but his he didn't care, his world was falling apart.

Insistent hands tried to pull Hinata away, but he couldn't let go. Asahi's quiet voice sounded next to him. "Ushijima, let go, let them help." He shook his head, and it took all four of them to pry him loose. Ushijima watched as the paramedics checked Hinata's eyes and pulse. He couldn't look away.

"I've got a pulse!" Ushijima's heart started beating again, and let out the breath ha hadn't realized he'd been holding. He didn't care he was crying, or that he looked crazy, all that mattered was that Hinata wasn't gone yet. It was a flurry of movement, and they had Hinata loaded into the ambulance in a minute flat. They tried tell him he couldn't ride in the back.

Ushijima grabbed the closest paramedic by his shirt and dragged him close and growled "Try to stop me." That shit him up, and pulled back to make room for him. 

"Ushijima! We'll meet you at the hospital!" He didn't look back, but nodded to let them know he heard.

 

<><><><><><><><><><><>

 

Hinata woke up to the most annoying beeping sound he'd ever heard. It hurt to open his eyes, but he finally managed to squint them open, and looked around the room he was in.

The ceiling was was white, the florescent lights making him nauseous. The white ceiling led to off white walls and gray tiled floors. He was hooked to tubes and the machines with the annoying beeps. His throat felt wierd, and he noticed the plastic mouth piece that was attached to him.

He tried to lift his hand, but it was stuck under something heavy. He looked over and found Ushijima sleeping, his head on his leg and his hand wrapped around his. He shifted his fingers, and then his leg, trying to wake him up.

It happened gradually, but he finally woke him up. His beautiful green eyes widen in relief, and instantly filled with tears.

"Hi baby, no it's ok," Hinata had raised his hand to the mouth piece in question, " it's to help you breath. He broke a couple of your ribs, and one punctured a lung. There was a lot of internal bleeding. We almost lost you, but the doctors said if you woke up, you'd pull through." He said the last with a wobbly smile, and raised Hinata's hand to his mouth for a kiss.

He squeezed Ushijima's to let him know he understood.

"Your father's been arrested. He thought he had killed you and ran like the coward he is. His uncle can't protect him from this. His uncle and the cops and doctors involved are being charged as well. It's over baby."

Hinata closed his eyes in relief. Ushijima's next words sent his heart racing and tears fill his eyes when he looked at him.

"I met your sister. She's beautiful." Hinata felt his heart sink a little. "I get it you know. Natsu comes first for you, as she should. It makes me love you all that much more. She'll come first for us. You and I, and all our friends, we'll make sure Natsu has the kind of life she deserves. Just promise me you'll be mine."

Hinata cried, and nodded the best he could. He didn't know how he possibly deserved this beautiful soul, but he was never letting him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who have followed my first Haikyuu fic from beginning to end, I truly appreciate it!!! 
> 
> I wasn't a hundred percent sure where this last chapter was going, Hinata had a mind of his own, and I was trying to keep up with him lol! I hope you've enjoyed this work, and will follow my future works!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any comments, please feel free to comment away!


End file.
